Usachan meets Ni Jianyi
by YoukaiNemisis
Summary: I was wondering where Ni Jianyi got the bunny from... WARNING: contains manga spoilers.


_**A/N: Sort of a continuation of my Act XX fanfiction. Just a little something whilst the other story I have on the go percolates in my brain. Enjoy.**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I look ridiculous," Ukoku growled. Koumyou ignored the younger man as he worked more gel into the dark locks, forcing them to lie back and straight. "And where did you find this tie? It's hideous," Ukoku continued, flicking it with his long fingers.

"Don't complain," Koumyou replied, stepping back to study his handwork as he wiped his fingers on a length of cloth. "The coat adds a certain... something."

"I look like I just crawled out from under a damp rock," the dark-haired Sanzo complained.

"You look like a mad scientist. Isn't that the point?"

"But does it have to be so... so..." Ukoku's voice was so plaintive Koumyou finally gave up on dignity and burst into howls of laughter. A queer glitter began to burn in Ukoku's dark eyes as he studied the older man. "I'm glad you find this amusing."

"You!" Koumyou gasped between giggles. "_You're_ complaining about _fashion_! About _clothes_!" A grudging smile curved Ukoku's lips. Leaving the other man to his laughter, Ukoku moved to the mirror in the small inn room they'd hired to begin this charade and studied himself. The pants were all right, he admitted, but the dark shirt with the vomit-yellow tie? Ukoku rolled his shoulders a little to settle the lab coat and considered just buttoning the thing up over the entire terrible ensemble. He peered at his face in the cloudy glass. The few greasy-looking strands of hair the gel couldn't control did nothing to hide his glasses or the pale skin of his forehead and his lack of a chakra.

He'd never considered himself to have any opinions or ideas about what was fashionable and what was not, but here he was, the youngest Sanzo in history, bitching about his tie. The smile came back as he finally admitted to himself that yes, it was a little funny. Koumyou's laughter was fizzling out as Ukoku lit a cigarette and studied the effect. Perhaps he _could_ work with it, he mused as he blew out a long column of smoke.

"They'll see the clothes and ignore the man," Koumyou spoke up from the floor. "You'll be harmless, and you'll be safe."

"Or as safe as I can be in a castle full of demons," Ukoku retorted, blowing out more smoke as he turned to meet Koumyou's eyes. "We have discussed how stupidly dangerous this is, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have," the blonde Sanzo replied. "That doesn't alter what needs to be done, though." Ukoku sighed and tugged on the lab coat.

"I haven't worn one of these for years," he mused, "But it does take me back." Ukoku shook his head. "I'll play the role of the mad, amoral scientist, willing to destroy the world. But not for them." He pinned the other man with his gaze. "But I'll play it for you." Koumyou gracefully rose to his feet and crossed the space between them, plucking the smoke from his fingers and taking a drag.

"I have no doubt you'll play your part well." Koumyou cupped Ukoku's face with his free hand and smiled sadly. "My concern is that you'll play it too well." The dark haired man took the long fingers in his and pressed a kiss to them, then let a lecherous smile curl his lips.

"Why don't I start now?" he leered, wrapping one arm tightly around Koumyou's slender waist and pulling him close. "I don't think Ni Jianyi would ever actually ask permission for anything." He buried his face in the column of Koumyou's neck and breathed in the older man's unique scent of sandalwood and rare incense. He ran his tongue along Koumyou's pulse and smiled, pleased with the noise his lover made.

"Stop," Koumyou ordered, laughing, placing his hands on Ukoku's shoulders and stepping back. "We don't have time." Ukoku flashed him a pout.

"I'm starting to think they can just _wait,_" the younger man grumped.

"But we're not finished yet," Koumyou returned. There was a rustle, and Ukoku turned to see the blonde offering him a pair of slippers. The pout faltered for a moment, then changed into a grin.

"Bunny slippers? _Bunny slippers?_" Ukoku flopped to the corner of the bed to slip them over his socks, then extended one leg to admire them. "Where on earth did you get these?" Koumyou moved to kneel beside his lover, and pressed a hand to Ukoku's thigh.

"They were donated to the temple. I was going to give them to Kouryuu," he said solemnly as his eyes danced with more laughter, "but I won't tell him if you don't." Ukoku covered Koumyou's hand with his own.

"Thank you, I'll treasure them," Ukoku replied lightly.

"And one last thing, I think." Koumyou reached into a smaller bag and pulled out something made from cloth. "Usa-chan, meet Ni Jianyi," Koumyou turned the small bundle, and Ukoku could make out that it seemed to be a toy of some kind.

"Usa-chan?" he questioned as he took the fabric and shook it out. A bunny with button eyes stared up and smiled vacantly at him. The arms, legs and head were filled with stuffing, but the body of the rabbit was flat, and the head wasn't attached properly.

"I can't think of any place safer," Koumyou said, showing the younger man the cavity inside the bunny.

"My scripture," Ukoku realised. A twisted smile curved his mouth as he considered just how he could use the bunny in the role he was to play. He turned his head to meet Koumyou's eyes, and the mood began to darken as they stared at each other. He drew a breath to say something, anything, to break the building tension when Koumyou simply moved closer and pressed a light kiss to Ukoku's lips. A delicate finger lifted and caressed Ukoku's forehead.

"I don't think I've ever been happy about that," Koumyou murmured. "Until today, that is." They shared another kiss, and then Koumyou was rising to his feet. Ukoku rose too, and was surprised by the hard hug Koumyou pulled him into. "Be careful," the older man growled. "Be safe."

"I'll come back," Ukoku whispered into the golden hair. "I promise." He paused, and smiled. "After all, I still have a bet to win."


End file.
